el crepusculo escarlata
by NEW CHALENGER
Summary: la vida en todo el mundo esta a punto de cambiar, al revelarse la historia del tercer principe que hara que surjan viejos enemigos


Era una apacible mañana en las pegasus, todos con la secuela de fiesta en sus ojos cabezas y notables resacas pero aparte de eso todo estaba bien, al igual que en manehattan o en philadelpia en el imperio de cristal, que en ese momento era de día, y en el reino changeling, el volcán de los dragones, y la montaña de los grifos incluso discor y el rey sombra se encontraban tranquilos en sus respectivas prisiones,

En canterlot en alguna habitación se encontraba una alicornio purpura mirando el cielo

Twi-que bonito día creo que saldré a dar una vuelta por canterlot-salto de la cornisa… solo para caer 50 metros hasta un árbol

Twi-creo que todavía no me acostumbro a lo de volar- miro hacia la ventana de la que havia saltado y de ella se asomo la princesa celestia

Celestia- hola querida estudiante ¿Qué haces hai?

Twi-descansando jejeje ( se sonrojo)

Celestia-ho bueno, quería decirte que el desayuno esta listo

Twi-Ok-celestia se retira y Twilight sube a tomar desayuno, donde se encuentra con la princesa luna

Luna-guenof diaf tfwiligf-dijo con un pedazo de pan en la boca

Celestia-luna –le dijo reprochándola, luna se trago su bocado

Luna-buenos días Twilight

Twi-buenos días princesa luna

Luna-por cierto, gracias por ayudarme a subir la luna anoche

Celestia-¿Qué?

Luna-es que llegue demasiado cansada de las vegas y Twilight se ofreció para ayudarme

Celestia-bien hecho twi si sigues así no me sorprendería que te volvieras la princesa del ocaso

Twi-¿la princesa de…

Luna-NO, dijiste que no volverías a sacar el tema hermana-dijo dando un fuerte golpe que casi rompe la mesa, celestia miro sorprendida, pero luego se apeno un poco

Celestia-lo siento luna

Twi-¿Quién es la princesa del ocaso?- luna la mira con sus ojos y cuerno brillando de enojo en un azul obscuro, unas pequeñas lagrimas se le escaparon

Luna-NO ES **ELLA**, ES **EL-**dijo y se fue volando, twi quedo completamente desconcertada y la princesa celestia muy triste

Celesta-siento que hayas tenido que ver eso twi

Twi-no importa, pero princesa…

Celestia-se que quieres saber quién es, pero creo que tendrás que esperar ahora mismo tengo muchas cosas que hacer, pero puedes ir a poniville nos veremos después twi

Twi-claro princesa-entonces la princesa se fue volando también, dejando a Twilight preguntándose ¿Quién es el príncipe de el ocaso?- entonces se dirigió a la estación de tren para ir a poniville, no quería arriesgarse a usar sus alas

Mientras estaba en el tren miraba por la ventana, entonces un macho entro con un ramo de flores con cara de "hola preciosa" y le dio las flores, se sentó a su lado y comenzaron a hablar durante un rato entonces el acerco lentamente su pesuña hasta su hombro, twi lo vio

Twi-escucha ahora mismo estoy un poco incomoda ¿me podrías dejar sola por un momento?- el miro indignado comprendiendo la indirecta-

Macho-hm no sabes de lo que te pierdes nena-se fue con las flores dando un portazo, pero se escucho abrirse la puerta del compartimiento de al lado y después de un momento unas risitas del macho y una hembra que cayó en su trampa

Twi-pobre tonta-y siguió mirando por la ventana, por un segundo pudo ver un destello naranjo en el celeste cielo, pero como desapareció de inmediato, no le tomo mucha importancia

En cuanto llego a poniville, vio que su amiga Pinkie, les daba la bienvenida a todos los recién llegados y cuando vio a twi

PP-ahhhhhhhhhhh-fue la misma reacción de cuando la vio por primera vez, pero esta vez corrió a abrazarla-

PP-hola twi, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué cuentas? ¿Cómo estás?

Twi-bien, nada, bien

PP-hay que bueno que estés aquí les diré a las chicas-y se fue a la velocidad de la luz

Twi-no ha cambiado nada de nada-sonrió y guardo sus alas con un hechizo, su mirada se tenso y se fue directamente a la biblioteca, dispuesta a encontrar, quien era el príncipe del ocaso-en cuanto llego toco la puerta fuerte y escucho que spike se acercaba a la puerta

Spike-(detrás de la puerta) justo le iba a decir a rarity, si es otro galán de 3ra que viene por twi lo quemare-abrió la puerta

Twi-¿a quién quemaras spike?-el dragón la miro y salto hacia ella abrazándola fuertemente

Spike-twi te extrañe, pensé que no te vería en un tiempo-twi mira a su alrededor todas las estanterías estaban cubiertas de polvo

Twi-si ya veo-el pequeño dragón sonrió

Rarity-spiky wiky ¿con quién hablas?-ve a twi, la misma reacción solo que mas "decorosa"

Rarity-y… ¿Cómo estás?

Twi-muy bien gracias

Spike-y ¿a qué vienes?

Twi-buenoo en realidad vine a investigar sobre algo-spike y rarity la miraron raro

Twi-pero Pinkie me vio así que seguro que hará una fiesta-ese comentario los animo

Spike-Emmm ¿no puede ser en otro momento?

Twi-¿por?-miro que spike apuntaba con la vista a rarity

Twi-¡oh! Lo siento, ¿interrumpo?-spike se da un facepalm (en serio ¿no había peor frase que esa?)

Rarity-no querida, no interrumpes, spiky solo me invito a pasar, pero bueno, yo tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos twi-dicho eso se fue caminando hacia su casa dejando a spike con twi

Spike-bueno, será en otro momento-dio un suspiro y subió a la antigua habitación de twi, que ahora era suya, twi subió con el

Twi-veo que te apoderaste de mi habitación

Spike-si, después de que te fuiste me quede en mi cama un tiempo, pero luego poco a poco me quede con tu habitación

Twi-ya veo, bueno ¿me ayudas a investigar?

Spike-claro-y así bajaron a la biblioteca y desempolvaron un poco las estanterías

Spike-y ¿Qué o a quien buscamos?

Twi-al príncipe del ocaso

Spike-¿príncipe del ocaso?

Twi-si escuche de él esta mañana, al parecer es familiar de las princesas

Spike-si es familiar de las princesas tiene que estar en este libro-dijo mostrándole un libro de portada morada

Twi-es el mismo libro con el que descubrí a nightmare moon, que coincidencia-spike se puso una manta e la cabeza y puso cara de anciano

Spike-las coincidencias no existen-y se rio, twi le dio un coscorrón

Twi-no es tiempo para esto-dijo seria, entonces abrió el libro y comenzó a buscar, se encontró con que…

Twi-¡las páginas están arrancadas!

Spike-¿Qué?

Twi-n-no está p-pero ¿Por qué?-twi estaba a punto de llorar-

Spike-m-mejor probemos con otro libro-twi se recupero de inmediato

Twi-si, debo encontrar al príncipe-pero era la misma historia siempre, encontraba un libro donde debía estar, pero la hoja había sido arrancada, al final twi se dio por vencido

Twi-no está en ningún lado

Spike-pero no te deprimas, según lo que me has contado, las princesas te dirán de ello en la noche ¿verdad?-

Twi-si

Spike-entonces, ¿por qué?, mejor preparémonos para la fiesta de Pinkie

Twi-tienes razón, vamos allá- sonrió y partieron a sugar cube córner, donde seguramente Pinkie preparo una gran fiesta, y así fue, en cuanto llegaron todos saludaron a twi y ella vio a sus amigas

Twi-¡chicas!

Todas- twi

Twi-hola, ¿Cómo están? Las extrañe tanto-dijo y les dio un abrazo con sus alas, todas sonrieron y volvieron a sonreír como de costumbre, hablaron de cómo estaba twi, y de que habían hecho ellas, al parecer, AJ amplio su granja recientemente, por lo cual está muy feliz, RD fue recibida en los wonderbolts, pero ahora está de vacaciones por unos meses, twi jamás la había visto tan feliz, flutter ahora tiene acceso a una pequeña parte del bosque everfree que le dieron los animales, rarity había recibido contratos de diferentes empresas de diseño, por lo cual estaba muy feliz también, PP aprendió a controlar su doble identidad y ponen ciertos turnos para hacer cosas, como pasear, hornear, jugar, por lo cual todo está bien en el pueblo

Después de un tiempo se armo una gran fiesta, pero twi , tenia presente el tiempo, necesitaba oír sobre el príncipe del ocaso, así que la fiesta se desanimo un poco cuando se fue, sobre todo los Casanova que querían a twi entre sus trofeos-

Twi-bueno ya es de noche, creo que tomare un tren-se dirigió a la estación de tren y compro un boleto, esta vez no había tantos ponies en el tren, la mayoría eran de canterlot, que volvían de la fiesta, esta vez no hubo nadie que abriera la puerta, fue un viaje muy pacifico, pero entonces miro al cielo, y vio una estrella naranja, ella había estudiado muy bien el cielo, y sabía muy bien que esa estrella no estaba ahí antes, la habrá mirado mas pero el tren se había detenido, al bajar, twi encontró a la princesa celestia, que la esperaba

Celestia-buenas noches, querida estudiante, ¿la pasaste bien?

Twi- sí, mucho, gracias por preguntar

Celestia-bueno, entremos al castillo, supongo que querrás que te cuente sobre el príncipe, mi hermana nos espera-dijo mientras se dio la vuelta

Twi-si princesa- se dirigieron a la sala central del castillo donde, la princesa luna estaba sentada, estaba más calmada que en la mañana, diría que incluso estaba a punto de sonreír

Luna-Twilight, que bueno que llegaste, ven siéntate-twi se sentó en un cojín y celestia se acomodo

Celestia-bueno, antes que nada, debes saber algo sobre el príncipe, el es… nuestro hermano-twi quedo en shock por un momento, pero entonces volvió

Twi-¿Qué?

Celestia-si twi, bueno comenzare

(Princesa celestia, 1ra persona)

Todo comenzó cuando nací, hace mucho tiempo, mi padre y mi madre estaban tan felices, luego vino luna, y sintieron esa felicidad de nuevo, pero un día, mi madre llego con un pequeño alicornio, blanco, muy tímido, y mi madre dijo que era nuestro hermano, mi padre no lo podía creer, se enojo mucho con mi madre, al parecer viajo hacia el futuro, para que lo que pasara no afectara el pasado, pero la perdono. Aun así ese pequeño potrillo era el estigma que marcaba el odio de mi padre, por eso siempre fue malo con él, luna y yo éramos muy traviesas y descuidadas, pero mi hermano no era así, siempre fue rígido, y responsable, aun así, mi padre no mostraba señales de cariño hacia él, mi madre era la única que era bueno con él, ya que luna y yo siempre lo culpábamos por lo que nosotros hacíamos, mi padre lo golpeaba, incluso una vez le saco sangre, pero no se arrepintió, mi hermano, podía quedar con el cuerpo lleno de llagas y heridas, a causa de mi padre, pero él lo quería mucho, y cuando nos acercábamos a él, nos sonreía, perdonándonos, luego se nos asignaron las tareas de traer el día y la noche, pero mi padre le dio a mi hermano, el ocaso, porque era el periodo más corto del día, aun así, el lo hacía siempre puntualmente, tratando de enorgullecer a mi padre, entonces un día, mientras volaba de noche no vi venir una tormenta eléctrica que me lanzo un rayo, l cual hizo que me quedara inconsciente, cuando desperté, lo primero que vi fue a mi hermano, sonriéndome compasivamente y me llevo en su lomo volando hasta el castillo, en el cual mi padre estaba úrico, porque yo no había subido el sol y luna estaba exhausta de mantener la luna en su lugar, pero su mirada cambo a angustia cuando me vio, mi hermano me bajo de su lomo para que mi padre me viera mejor, entonces miro a mi hermano con rabia, pensó que el e lanzo ese rayo y por eso estaba pasando todo esto, la brutal golpiza que le dio fue indescriptible, mi madre nos tapaba los ojos mientras le decía a mi padre que se detuviera, pero no lo hizo, al final mi padre le lanzo un hechizo fulminante, mi hermano quedo tirado en el piso, mi padre por primera vez, se preocupo por mi hermano, entonces mi hermano se levanto dándole la espalda a mi padre, pero había mucha sangre cayendo por sus mejillas, mi padre estaba impresionado con la fuerza de su cuerpo y espíritu, nadie habría recibido esa golpiza y se hubiera levantado, la sangre seguía brotando entonces mi hermano pregunto

"¿Qué tengo que hacer para ganarme tu cariño y respeto?" su voz estaba mezclada, era ira y pena,

"¿QUE TENGO QUE HACER?"-esta vez grito, yo jamás había visto a mi hermano enojado, entonces la sangre que caía por sus mejillas, comenzó a convertirse en lava, roja y espesa lava y cuando se dio vuelta para ver a mi padre, vi algo que jamás olvidare, su ojo izquierdo ya no estaba, solo una cuenca vacía, pero el fuego ardía dentro de ella, sus heridas comenzaron a sanar entonces mi padre dijo

"¿quieres ganarte mi respeto? Ve hasta el fin del universo y vuelve, si lo haces, puedes considerarte mi hijo"

Mi hermano quedo sorprendido con esa respuesta, pero solo salieron unas palabras de su boca

"que así sea"

Desplego sus alas y se fue a la velocidad de la luz, desde entonces no lo hemos vuelto a ver

(3ra persona)

Twi y luna estaban sollozando levemente

Twi-lo siento mucha princesa,

Celestia-yo también querida estudiante, siento no poder decirle a mi padre que yo fui la responsable

Twi-pero princesa, en todo su relato no menciono el nombre de su hermano

Celestia-mi padre decidió que debía encontrar su propio nombre así que siempre lo llamamos "hermano" ,me gustaría saber cómo se llama ahora.

(A millones de kilómetros de ahí, pero acercándose a la velocidad de la luz)

¿?-hermana, mi viaje ya está por terminar, y volveremos a estar juntos, los tres, como antes, celestia, luna y….

Fin (del primer cap.)

Espero les haya gustado, cualquier pregunta, duda, comentario, chiste, trabalenguas y/u opinión será bien recibida

Me despido, feliz escritura


End file.
